pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dandybot/Survey
isn't this going to be a bit... biased? - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 09:32, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. I realize that I'm asking the people who are at computers the most, but I really don't care. I can get a statistic about how much those who use computers much actually use it. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:57, December 4, 2009 (UTC) If you want a non-anonymous source, I have no problem going on record with anything. <3 '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :pvx average is like 12 hours a day. we should put that to good use and make a political party. Gringo 21:47, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::there's the communist club--Relyk 23:36, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I forgot to add why the internet is really really great! lols --[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|✔'']] 23:54, December 4, 2009 (UTC) : ;o My teacher referred something about pr0n, but I felt like asking who in what ages watches how much porn isn't all appropriate ;> Asking if the 25-30+ people who game are married is also something I avoided to do. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 01:35, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::http://www.motherboard.tv/2009/12/3/come-on-guys-really tl;dr: study canceled because researchers couldn't find a guy that hasn't watched porn. 02:45, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::I haven't. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 03:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Rogue, Beastiality DOES count... Kurotou Shadestryke 04:12, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::+1. Thomas Dutch 11:03, December 5, 2009 (UTC) HOW THE HELL DO YOU SPEND 5+ HOURS ON A COMPUTER WITHOUT BEING BORED TO DEATH? Thomas Dutch 11:05, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :1-2h on PvX, some mins pr0n, reading the news, watching some TV shows, play something for a couple of hours.. It's not actually very hard. But you often do get bored to death. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:27, December 5, 2009 (UTC) wtf is steam? -- 17:46, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Wait, do I break the mold? I'm a gamer who's married at 25, has a career, and doesn't watch porn (unless it's been a looong time). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:48, 5 December 2009 ::'the fuck is wrong with you? Gringo 18:28, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Apparently, a lot. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:42, 5 December 2009 ::::the only excuse you could have is if you were getting tail daily and nightly and ever so rightly. Gringo 18:45, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well.... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:53, 5 December 2009 ::::::Gringo, Rogue is the one going for tail, Jesus likes humans, not animals... Kurotou Shadestryke 19:13, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Good one :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I guess it just means that you have a sex-life, unlike 99% of the people on this site. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :what surpises me the most is the ages of everyone on pvx. obviously teens and yound adults. am i the only one here besides jeseus that actually has a life? ::lolwat Ben Tbh 20:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::^ —†Forgive & Forget† 21:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Bluetapeboy, are you retarded? Learn to sign. sysop 21:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::there are a bunch here that aren't rebelling teenagers----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::His reasoning will obviously be that he spends his life on better things than learning2pvx :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:43, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey bluetapeboy, you do have enough grey matter to realize that some people work with computers for a living, and thus need and will stay on the computer for like, more than 12 hours a day? I suppose not, carry on living in that stone age world of yours.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 23:10, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I work ~8ish hours a day, and said I spend 3-5 hours a day on the computer (which is about right). So, factoring in 7 hours of sleep (11-6 is about average) and lets just say I use the comp for 5 hours for arguments sake (part of that being talking to people, irl and efags), and the 8 hours I work, I would have 4 hours of free time a day for irl stuff, which is plenty of time for a 24 year old to be socially active. Just thought I'd say you're a retard. Pimpstrong ' 23:23, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Summary of survey: all girls are obsessed with poros and almost everyone on the internet is 19 and uses pvxwiki for a few hours a day. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|Feya]] 00:59, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :And 99% of people on a Guild Wars site hardly even play the game anymore. -- 01:07, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::And I don't watch animals either. =S [[User:Invincible Rogue|'''Invincible]] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 05:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::lies, I saw you looking at Chaos -- 11:20, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm beastly. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::In a funny mirror yea :o -- 21:44, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Scary fact Some of my irl non-geek friends spend more time on facebook and/or myspace than i do while i am setting up a website at work. I am convinced that the advent of social-networking sites and those retarded games on facebook have caused once-normal people to become internetfags. ··· Danny Pew '' 20:28, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Noticing that made me many sad :< Facebook is an agonizing place, there's so many persons I'd never want to hear of again. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Also this. '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:15, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I do that a hell lotta, despite the fact that I can often do the weirdest of things in public. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:18, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I mean in reference to what people are posting here. You have no way of knowing whether or not they are lying just so no one calls them a basement-dwelling faggot. '···''' Danny Pew '' 18:58, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::People wouldn't be so mean to me :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::I do that a lot IRL too - 7.5k hours on a game and most people I know think I barely use a pc. I don't on pvx because you're all fags and I don't care what you think. Also, loads of people I know spend '''most' of their time inside on facebook, don't they get bored? Saying that, I spend most my time inside looking at RC, watching people run around ToA and pretending to understand french. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 19:30, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Andy's secret gaming life. I remember when i drew somehting gws related on your bebo once and you freaked out :p - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 19:37, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hmmm... correct me if I'm wrong, but andy is kinda a dick... oh, and I don't necessarily have no life... I just don't sleep at all... I play games a ton, but thats only from like 8 at night to 4 in the morning... from 7 in the morning to 8 at night i'm quite a social person! Kurotou Shadestryke 23:03, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::we are all fags as long as we're on this wiki-- ChristmasRelyk 23:14, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :GameInformer did a little section on that (like two months ago cause I'm reading my renewed copy) and made a pretty obvious comment the games are designed to be played while you talk, the micropayments on those games are hilarious since you can obtain the stuff your buying in game. Internetfags is an underestimate though.-- ChristmasRelyk 23:14, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Whoru? I didn't freak out, I just deleted it :P you always exaggerate my reactions! [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 23:31, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Did Relyk just get 'whoru'd'? LOLOL. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:35, 7 December 2009 ::::Tbh I was like 'wut' for a second, before I actually read the sig. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 01:22, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::newfags. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:58, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::How long has he had it? I saw it last christmas and thought something along the lines of "dear God, what an ugly sig." --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:02, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::He's used it at least the past 2 years, and probably longer than that. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:07, December 8, 2009 (UTC) u guies now know i look at illegal porn illegally ! dun repoart meh to tuh awficcalzz!! 'đarkchaoş]' 00:38, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :u sick fuck----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:02, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :I'm quite sure you don't use your computer 22h/day. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:56, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure most people would if they lived on their own, as in no parents, and had no commitments (work/college) I remember having a 2 week half term, I only slept a total of 5 nights cos I was so bored O.o -- 01:11, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::If I get bored enough, I start contributing to open source projects and trolling wikis. =/ '···''' Danny Hates '' 02:08, 9 December 2009 (UTC) Deadline on thursday! :< --''Chaos -- 18:29, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'm seeing many male 18-year-olds (and 17s and 19s). Although to be fair, I am also in that group. Widow maker 18:45, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Welcome to the internet. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:47, 26 January 2010 :::remember you're on a wiki for a MMORPG as well, so chacnes are the majority of the users will be male, and youngish. (also remember you're on the internet so people could also be lying their arse off) ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:57, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm forty and have 5 kids and make over 100 grand a year thank you very much --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 19:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm a teen lesbian porn star - women are just that attractive, and I want to share it with other women. --''Chaos'' -- 07:12, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::My girlfriend is into other women sexually. Does this mean I win forever? ··· Danny So Cute 04:19, 28 January 2010 (UTC) :::::::That depends. does she have hawt friends? Life Guardian 04:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Her friends out very hot, but the girls she makes out with when she's drunk are quite attractive. ··· Danny So Cute 04:35, 28 January 2010 (UTC) :::::::::When you're drunk.* --''Chaos'' -- 14:44, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Why did none choke at this one? :< --''Chaos'' -- 14:44, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Hmm, I wonder... Widow maker 14:58, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You missed the irony. --''Chaos'' -- 21:27, January 29, 2010 (UTC)